Blessing
by Sol's Darkness
Summary: He had never meant it to be a curse. One-shot


Blessing

…

For Galatea R. S! I hope you like it…

…

Jack Frost whooped, spinning in midair as he sent snow upon the kingdom of Arendelle. He loved it here, up in the mountains, with the fresh air, and it always looked wonderful covered in ice, frost, and snow. There was only one problem: the people here were afraid of the winter.

They always boarded themselves up, attempting to keep the cold out of their homes, only sneaking out when absolutely needed. Some even put out talismans to repel the 'god' of winter, and while it didn't create a barrier like it was intended, it prevented him from making much more than a light snow and some frost.

He walked across the abandoned streets, reveling in the quiet peace and the crisp atmosphere. He wasn't suspecting a giggle to break the silence. He saw a little girl with golden hair running across the road with a beautiful dress and coat. She knelt by the drifts of frozen white, throwing some in the air. She laughed out loud as one landed on her nose.

"Elsa, come back!" A man and a woman in the same regal clothes were stumbling towards her, "It's cold outside. The cold is bad! Remember, you are the heir to Arendelle, and our daughter. You must come back!"

Jack had thought that tiara on her head was just for show. "But how can the cold be bad? It's so pretty!"

The man, the King, picked Elsa up and said, "Ot destroys the crops, and traps people in the mountains, and freezes them to death. That is why we must stay in the warmth."

Elsa pouted. "Five more minutes?"

The Queen shook her head and started hurrying back to the palace, her husband following.

…

Elsa fascinated Jack. So, that night,her decided to leave her a small gift. A crown made of ice.

…

"Mommy, Mommy! Look at what the winter god left for me!" Little golden-haired Elsa ran down the stairs, bowling onto her parents' bed. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

The King and Queen looked groggily up, not really seeing their daughter or the tiara on her head.

And then the words registered. "The winter god left something for you?!" Her mother cried, panicked. "It might be cursed! We must destroy it at once."

The princess sniffled, "No, it's just a pretty tiara! It can't harm people. It doesn't melt!"

The King stared in fascination at the gleaming figure. "I'm sorry, Elsa, but you cannot keep it. The winter god has no bit of good in his heart. We must destroy it." He took the crown off of Elsa's head.

She ran out crying.

And Jack watched in horror.

…

Elsa had snuck outside again, playing in the snow, drawing pictures in the frost. She was mumbling to herself. "I don't think that he's mean. How can something evil create so much fun? And such pretty things?"

Jack stared down at her fondly. "Thank you," he sighed, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see him.

To his surprise, her head snapped up. "Who said that?! Was it you?"

Wide-eyed, he nodded.

She blinked in astonishment. "Are you the winter god? 'Cause you don't look like people describe you. You're not old, crinkly, or have a big white beard."

He couldn't help it. He cracked up. "Well, I'm not a god, either, though you guys refer to me as one. I'm just a spirit who creates stuff. And I don't act like they describe me, either."

"Whoa. Thank you for the crown, even though my parents don't like it. Was it really cursed?"

"Nope. I can make you another one, if you'd like."

"Oh, yes please!" She clapped her hands.

He breathed in his palm letting it become a big chunk of ice. He tapped the tip of his staff on it, and it became a delicate diadem. He set it gently on her head, bowing.

"Your highness's crown." She giggled.

"I'm not Queen yet, silly… what's your name?"

He smirked. "Jack Frost."

"Then, I'm not Queen yet, silly Jacky." She copied his smirk as he faked offense.

"I'm not silly, I'm the most serious person in the world. See?" He made a face, sticking his tongue out and waggling it.

She held back chuckles. "Hey, Jack, do you want to meet my friend Henry? He's kinda funny looking, and isn't from around here, but is really nice. All the other people from where he comes from are big and bulky, but he's pretty scrawny."

"Sure, why not."

…

Henry turned out to be Elsa's age, with thick brown hair, freckles, and forest green eyes. When he first saw Jack, his eyes widened in recognization.

"Jokul Frosti! Elsa, what are you doing with Jokul Frosti?"

"Is that what you call him? His name's Jack Frost, and he's really nice. I think you'd like him." She leaned over, and whispered to Jack, "His name's really Hiccup. He just likes to introduce himself as Henry."

"Hey, Elsa!" He was blushing furiously.

"It's not a bad name! Definately not as bad as Snotlout, at least. I like it, it's cute." Was it just Jack, or did Hiccup's blush get darker, and did Elsa's red cheeks get a bit more rosy?

"Elsa! Get back here! How long have you been out? Henry will be here a while longer, and will still be here when spring comes. Get over here!" Of course, the King had to come and ruin the party.

…

That night, Jack knocked on Elsa's window.

She threw it open. "Jacky!"

"Hey, snowflake. Is it time for you to go to bed?"

She pouted. "Yeah. But I'm not-" she yawned- "tired!"

Jack chuckled. "Well, the sooner you go to bed, the sooner we can play again, little snowflake."

"… Jack, are you the King of Snow?"

"Hmm…" he frowned. "I never thought of myself that way. But a King must have a Queen! Whaddaya say, Elsa?" He grinned. "Will you be my Snow Queen?"

"Of course, Jack!" She beamed.

"Well, the Queen of Snow needs snow powers, and a goodnight kiss."

So he tucked the girl he thought of as his little sister into her bed, and gently kissed her forehead.

Her hair turned into a pale blonde, and her eyes became an icy blue. Frost spread over her covers.

"I'll meet you in the castle, and I'll teach you, little snowflake. Goodnight."

But Jack, the relatively new spirit that he was, put a bit too much power into the mortal girl.

…

The end! I hope you liked it, Galatea!

…so what if I threw Hiccup in? And gave Hic a little crush on Elsa?

Heh. I just don't really like to use OCs… :P


End file.
